


a scary dvd for a sleepover

by mochis



Series: tumblr requests [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Sleepovers, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochis/pseuds/mochis
Summary: Alfred asks something during a sleepover with Kiku.He doesn't take it well.





	a scary dvd for a sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> another request from the writing blog, this time with two phrases: "i'm sorry. i didn't mean to" + "can i kiss you?"

Alfred’s voice is just above a murmur. “Did you bring it?” 

Kiku’s eyes shift from the backpack in his hands to his sneakers, looking at anything but Alfred. He reaches into his bag, hand closing around a rectangular object. “It was not easy.”

He hands the box to Alfred, who practically swipes it from his hands. “Did anyone see you take it?”

“Even if they did, I don’t think they would have said anything.” The boy laughs at Alfred’s excitement over the horror movie in his hands. “It’s only a DVD.” 

“I heard this movie was crazy scary. Have you seen it?” 

“It scared me when I was younger, but I haven’t seen it in a while,” Kiku undoes the laces to his shoes before politely setting them near the door to Alfred’s room. Alfred’s own shoes had been kicked off and haphazardly tossed into his closet. “I thought the american remake was pretty good in comparison.” 

Sleepovers were a common thing for the two. Even as they neared their third year in high school, they still managed to set aside specific nights to themselves - during which they would eat a ridiculous amount of junk food (supplied by Alfred), and either spend the entire night gaming or watching horror films (supplied by Kiku, per Alfred’s request). 

It was one of their only opportunities to forget about the pressures from their families and high school. For just a moment, Kiku wasn’t just the smart, all honors, quiet kid, and Alfred wasn’t just the loud, outgoing pitcher of their school’s baseball team. 

They were just two kids enjoying each other’s company.

This evening’s horror movie was none other than the infamous  _ Ring.  _ Alfred didn’t like the american version, and he knew he wouldn’t like the original for the same reasons, but he knew he had to watch it. To compare the two, he claimed, and to see how awful it would be.

“You can’t say you didn’t like the american version because you didn’t even  _ watch  _ it,” Kiku says, grabbing a blanket from the blonde’s bed to wrap around himself. “You had your eyes covered the entire time.”

“I was - watching through my fingers!” His answer comes from the kitchen, interrupted by the popping of popcorn in the microwave. “And you were scared, too, I felt you jump.”

“I was jumping because you flinched every time a character entered on screen.  _ And  _ because you screamed during all of the not scary parts.” 

The american re-enters the room with snacks in hand. He tosses the bag of popcorn to Kiku, who catches it gratefully as Alfred takes a seat on the floor next to him, sitting with his legs crossed in front of the television set. “What is this, roast-Alfred night? Next sleepover, we’re making fun of you. You cry during every Ghibli movie.”

Kiku doesn’t reply, but purses his lips as he starts the movie. They would save that conversation for after the movie was done, and after Alfred blew Kiku’s eardrums out with his screaming.

* * *

 

Alfred knew it was a mistake asking his best friend to bring a terrifying Japanese horror film for their movie night. 

Since Kiku would be there, though, he thought it would be alright. Things are always better when Kiku’s there, even in the face of vengeful Japanese spirits threatening to kill him terribly and as horrifically as he could imagine. 

Needless to say, despite his best friend being with him, things were anything but alright. He was certain his eyes were shut the entire movie, and during the bits they were actually open, he was hiding them behind his hands. Alfred knew that the few times that Kiku glanced at him, he was holding back his laughter. 

“Does anyone survive? Please tell me  _ someone  _ survives.” The blonde had whispered partway into the movie. 

Kiku took a sip from his soda. “We’ll just have to wait and find out.” 

(Spoiler: someone  _ does  _ survive, but the ending is still just as terrifying as Alfred predicted.)

Alfred only watched horror movies to impress Kiku. He knew Kiku was hardly ever impressed, and with the way Alfred was handling their horror movie nights, he wasn’t getting very far. 

Still, he wanted to impress him. Since he couldn’t do it through grades or baseball games, he figured he could do it by being able to sit straight-faced through scary movies or video games. All of which he found that he  _ couldn’t  _ do, after years of sleepovers with the other boy. 

Which didn’t leave many other options for Alfred as to how to impress Kiku. 

“Do you think Sadako’s gonna come through my TV and kill us?” He asks after they both settled down for the night, warm under the covers and from each other. Alfred doesn’t like leaving Kiku to sleep on the floor by himself, so he sleeps right next to him in lieu of his own bed. 

“Don’t be silly. She would probably only kill you.” Kiku replies.

_ “Not  _ funny, dude. And she’d probably go for you first because you’re smaller, anyways!” 

“I’m smaller, but I’m faster.”

“Okay, well, when she’s eating your face, you’ll wish I was there to protect you.” Alfred scoffs as he set his glasses onto his bedside table, and Kiku laughs. The sound makes him smile, but he isn’t sure why. 

The asian looks up towards Alfred, dark hair spread around his pillow like a crown, a warmth in his eyes. “That is to say you  _ wouldn’t  _ protect me if my face was about to get eaten?” 

Seeing him like that makes the blonde blush, for some reason, and he’s grateful for his nearsighted eyes. “I didn’t say that. But would you do the same for me?”

“Of course. I would find a way to save us both.” He sits up, holding a fist over his heart. “But if I had to sacrifice myself, I would not hesitate.” 

They both burst into laughter, neither of them feeling the least bit sleepy anymore. They spend a few more minutes talking about ghosts and scary stories, Kiku detailing the ones he was told when he was growing up. Alfred listens with intent, watching the way Kiku’s eyes widen as he describes different parts of the story, how his voice changes when he speaks for a character. It reminds him of himself, in some ways, but he thinks Kiku tells stories much more gracefully. Or rather, in a much more pretty way. 

Kiku was just pretty. Alfred has always thought that, in the back of his mind, but something about him tonight made something fuzzy envelop Alfred’s chest. A pretty kind of fuzzy.

(That doesn’t make sense, but it is nearly three am and he doesn’t have the mind to think of something that  _ does _ make sense.)

There’s a few moments of silence between them, and Alfred almost thinks Kiku has fallen asleep. “Keeks?”

“Mm-hmm,” his back is turned to him, but he soon shifts to face the blonde. He breathes, almost like a sigh. “Are you still scared?”

“No, not really.” Alfred hesitates, his heartbeat loud against his ears. They consider each other for bit. “Can I kiss you?”

Kiku doesn’t say anything. The light-hearted atmosphere from earlier has completely left, and Alfred wonders if it is because of him. 

“Why would you ask that?” Kiku’s voice takes on a different tone, one that Alfred doesn’t recognize. Despite this, he doesn’t move from his spot next to Alfred on the ground, simply keeps his gaze steady. 

“I - I don’t know,” Their voices are soft, just above whispers. There’s almost a tremble in the blonde’s voice. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” 

Kiku doesn’t get angry or upset, like Alfred thought he would. He isn’t disgusted.

He’s confused. 

“Yes, you did.” 

Neither of them say anything for the rest of the night, or in the morning as Kiku packs his backpack to leave. Alfred is afraid he might have caused a rift in their friendship, or might have ruined their relationship altogether.

But just as Kiku’s stepping out of the door, he turns around and leans up, tiptoed, to meet Alfred’s lips. He just brushes them against his, a bit awkward and unsure if this is okay, and then steps away from him. 

Alfred takes a moment to calm his heart and catch his breath. “W-What was -”

“You asked.” The shorter boy says, avoiding his eyes. There’s a bright pink blush across his cheeks and ears. “I just needed time to figure out my answer.” 

The blonde takes a moment before smiling. He takes his hand, “Then... can I kiss you again?”

Kiku looks from their hands to Alfred’s eyes, the blood rushing to his face. “I - um. I... yes.” 

Alfred does so, smiling into the kiss when he feels Kiku’s hand trembling. 


End file.
